Tide of Change
by DarthDecamatus
Summary: A myteriouse man called Decamatus threatens to revive an untold evil, but what happens when Kairi steps up?...SxK CxY Chapters 5 & 6 up No flaming please!
1. a New Keyblade Master

Tide of change: Awakening

Kudos to me on my first story, and may I just say I in no way own kingdom hearts or

Respective icons, including Sora, Kairi Riku ect, ect, ect... (This story is set in 3rd

person!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A new Keyblade master

Sora was running through and echo filled field. The field was made of death, or so it

seemed;

"Donald?" He yelled "Goofy?" His only reply was echoes. The Echoes of a thousand

crying Souls. This field had no end or none that he could see. He had been running

for hours and hours on end, with no stopping. 'Why am I running?' he thought. 'I am the

master of the Keyblade, nothing can stop me! 'He used his powers to draw the keyblade...

Nothing happened "Wha?" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's Right..." A mysterious voice echoed. "...Here you can't use your precious _keyblade_,"

He said the word as if it were poison sliding out down his throat.

"Who are you," He asked "and where am I?"

"Hmph, It doesn't concern you boy!" The voice screeched as a cloaked figure appeared

overhead "All you need to know is I am here to obliterate your very existence!" The

cloaked figure threw hi cloak and revealed the body of a male. He had Long blood red

hair and acted as though he knew exactly what to do to kill Sora. His skin was as pale as

skin could be, practically white! "You will die in the Eternal Threshold of all souls!" He

yelled with an evil black aura beginning to surround him "You WILL die here!"

"No…" he yelled but no noise came out of his mouth in fact no part of him moved at all

"I Decamatus WILL kill you here and now, with my _Keyblade_," He said as a keyblade

appeared into his hands "With your key chains I have created a new key chain called

Eve of Chaos!" He yelled waving his blade in the air "With this I'll free the Heartless!"

"NO!" Sora yelled, but yet again no noise emerged! All he could do is watch as this

fiend ranted and raved on about his diabolical plans. "...but first, I must take care of you,

Sora, is it? Any last words?"

He had plenty, but he couldn't speak "Thought not! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He said

floating closer to Sora "You young Sora, will be the first to taste my blade!" Decamatus

had the Eve of Chaos pointed at Soras' neck when it vanished.

"WHAT?" He yelled

"Hnnn, NEVER underestimate the power of the Keyblade!" Sora yelled as it reappeared

into his hands and he broke out his invisible barrier lunging at Decamatus he used sonic

to get behind him, then stopped. "I'm gonna make sure you never, ever get a hold of

this!" He once again used his power to make the Keyblade disappear.

"Why you little…" He said as he snapped his thumb and as soon as he did Chernabrong

appeared beside Decamatus "… take this _runt_ to the torture chamber, and make haste we

**must** find out where that Keyblade is!" His loyal minion only nodded then grabbed Sora

with only one massive hand and teleported away. Outside the torture chamber the only

thing the heartless could hear was Sora wreathing in pain…

"Oh, my god!" Kairi yelled shooting out of bed. Sora who was laying next to her, was

deep asleep 'just a dream, it was just a dream' she thought then went back to sleep

Well, that's the first chap, no flaming please


	2. the Next Day

Tide of change: Awakening

This is the second chapter in my Tide of change and I still don't own kh 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: The next day'

Kairi awoke to the sound of an alarm clock; however she wasn't ready to get up

So she simply smashed it with her fist instead. She dozed off and on for the next fifteen

or so minutes. The dozed until the clock went off again, now getting irritated she ripped

the clock out of its socket and threw it at the wall. Still very tired, she decided to sleep a

_little_ longer. Sore wouldn't be home from blitzball practice for anther hour or so. As you

could guess she did just that! She slept until she awoken By Sora's smiling face.

"Good morning!" he said enthusiastically

"Hi…" Still feeling a little drowsy, from not getting up all day. She yawned then asked;

"What time is it?"

"It's around… seven I think." He said looking at the dent in the wall where the clock had

hit

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" She said standing up

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you, but you've got a phone call!" He

said handing her the walk phone…

"Hello?" She said into the receiver

"_TELL HIM WHAT HE WANS TO HEAR…_" was all the voice said before hanging up

"…" She dropped the phone and then dropped to her knees

"What is it?" He asked

"…"

"Come on it can't be that bad! Can it?" He said. 'Oh, but it can' she thought

"Sora…" She said gloomily

"Yea?" He asked

"Last night, I had a dream, a really bad dream. A nightmare actually…it was about…"

"About what?" He asked, but got no response "Kairi come on"

"… it was about you, and you were… fighting some sort of heartless…he had the

keyblade, but you took it back then…" not wishing to tell him, she lied "… I don't

remember the rest…" She looked as though she spoke like a mighty oracle.

"Kairi you know the heartless are gone, I sealed the keyholes! Remember, and besides

I still have the keyblade so how can they beat me?"

"…" She had no answer "You're right, you're the master of the Keyblade right?" She

gleefully stated

"Yeah! So uh any ways what do you want to do tonight?" Sora asked not knowing

himself

"Ummm, you know I'd like to visit Traverse Town, would that be okay?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to Cid anyway! Ok yeah tonight we'll go to traverse

town!"

"Ok," She giggled

Well that's my second chapter, kinda boring, but hey the next chapter has some more…

_Interesting_ topics


	3. Counsil of Darkness

Tide of change: Awakening

This is the third chapter, and still I don't own kh or respective icons

Chapter three: Council of Darkness

While in the gummi ship Kairi began to dose off. In her sleep she experienced the same

dream only it was progressing…

Decamatus was floating down an erie hallway, at the end was a door! Just like the one at

Hollow Bastion, the one Sora put the emblems in. It opened as he drew closer; the room

was pitch black. As he flew forward torches of blue light went on one by one. There we

5 torches on each side, ten altogether. It was a dim light, but a table could now be seen,

there were five seats. In one was a boy with silver hair, next to him was a young goofy,

next to him was an ugly woman in a fur coat and next to her was an orange lion with a

beastly scar. However the fifth seat was empty, for this was his seat was his.

"How is the plan proceding?" He asked

"We are currently detouring the boys friends now" The lion said "I'll make sure they

don't find him!"

"Don't underestimate them. My father did and look how **he** ended up." Decamatus said

with his head on his knuckles

"How can I underestimate, a duck, dog and a little girl?" It said as it walked out of the

counsel chamber. Decamatus only Shook his head.

Then the silver haired boy said" Are you sure we can trust that… animal?" 'That was

Riku! What is he doing there?' Kairi thought "He seems a bit primitive. I doubt he can

hold off Kairi and Sora's friends."

"If anyone can beat my dad I hope it's me!" The dog like man said…

"KAIRI!" This was Sora now. "Kairi wake up!" She was in a hospital.

"Huhn," She mumbled as she regained consciousness "What happened?"

"You hit your head on the of the control panel on the gummi ship!" He looked

worried "Kairi, are you ok? You were talking about Riku, when you were unconscious."

'Whoa, was that another dream?' "Kairi you know Riku is…" He began

"I know…" She said 'you don't need to remind me' Riku was dead and it was all her

fault. He had given up his heart to save her…

"_Sora, take care of her…" _Were his last words, but why is he in her dreams now?

"Anyway the doctor said we could leave any time, are you ready?" She didn't answer

only nodded. As they returned to the gummi ship a huge dark orb surrounded the

Traverse Town. Heartless were pouring out of it. Too many to count, Sora quickly drew

the Keyblade the Ultima Weapon, Soras prized position, he leaped in to the battle where

he joined Leon, Yuffie and Cloud who were fighting valiantly. Kairi could only stand and

watch 4 people took on nearly two million heartless who were multiplying as they fought.

They stood no chance that was certain; there were nearly 500,000 per person!

"I need to help them…" She said walking to the gummi ship. She activated the com

system; "Donald, Goofy, can you hear me?" She yelled into the inter com.

"…" No response "Uhhh, Kairi is that you?" Goofy's voiced yelled back

"Yes I need you to come to Traverse Town ASAP Sora is in trouble!"

"Gawrsh! We'll Be there right away!" he said before the line went dead

"I just hope they get here in time…" She said as the Heartless surrounded her

Well there it is chapter three! R&R!


	4. Army of Scar

Tide of change: Awakening

This is the fourth chapter of part one in the three part story Tide of Change

Chapter Four: Army of Scar

Kairi was surrounded, it seem there was little hope. Two shadows, four knights, and

two defenders led her towards what looked as though it used to be the gizmo shop.

'Sora, will save me…' she thought as they enter the second district, as she walked she

saw the knocked out Yuffie and tied up Leon;

"You bastards won't get away with this!" He yelled through gritted teeth "Sora will stop

you!" Kairi would have said something, but couldn't find the courage. The platoon that

led here came to an abrupt halt in front of the door way where a man emerged, he as in a

long black cloak.

"Take her to the tower, immediately!" He said floating away "I have more important

issues to attend to!" he said before shooting towards the first district. 'Sora… she thought

as the pushed her up and into the never-ending hallways of the Gizmo Shop.

--- Meanwhile in the First District ---

Sora and Cloud fought back to back, together using the sonic rush ability. They had killed

maybe a thousand heartless each, but there were all small time; shadows, knights, pirates,

powerwilds and all the other weak heartless.

"Why…" Cloud said between slashes "…Are they… having us fight... these weaklings!"

he said finishing one off.

"Dunno!" Sora answered after a successful Ars Arcanum.

"I'll tell you why," a mysterious man in a cloak said "It was a distraction, to get you two

worn down! So that I may take you! He said opening a portal to an alternate demention,

taking himself and Sora, but leaving Cloud

"Hunh?" he said as the heartless consumed him into a wave of shadows

--- Meanwhile in the Gizmo Shop ---

Kairi was no in a cell forged of hatred, it was almost as if it was built just to contain

someone pure as her. It was dark and gloomy, no lights, or even a window, no toilets, no

bed, no… anything. It was just a musty old black room with a stone door blending into

the plain tiles on the wall. The only illumination was the light from the crack under the

door and even that was dim. She was alone and there was no way she could get out.

At least, not without Soras help. Then she began to think of the Riku, 'if all this is…

real, and not just a stupid dream, then what about Riku? Was he really alive? And if he is

why is he working with the heartless again…'

Outside the lion from Kairis dream gave a speech to all the heartless in the 1st district;

"MY MINIONS…" His voice hissed as he spoke "…today is the day a new master of the

keyblade is chosen! The old master, that wretched boy, will no longer purify the darkness! We will unlock every key hole, and EVER heart releasing the true darkness within…" He said with his three henchmen standing next to him "today Traverse Town

TOMMAROW THE GALAXY!" he yelled, and all the heartless cheered, he entered a

tent behind the stadium. He walked slyly upon all fours. "what do _you_ want?" he asked

as a figure emerged from the shadows

"You give quite the pep talk" it was Riku "Decamatus thinks so too, and he wants you to

lead them to the Destiny Islands…"

"The Destiny islands? What's there that we need?" He asked

"Who knows!" Riku said disappearing into the shadows while shrugging his sholders

Here we are chapter four all done wow I like the Scar speech, and it was all improv I didn't have a clue that to put in this chapter. Any ways R&R 


	5. Son of Ansem

Tide of change: Awakening

This will be the fifth installment of Tide of Change, and once again, I do not own kh nor shall I ever!

Chapter Five: Son of Ansem

Sora was now in the torture chamber where Chernabrong was using all sorts of maniacal

devises to get information out him. Sora was chained to an iron slab, that was held by a

metal pole.

"I'll never tell you anything!" He yelled, but Chernabrong only smiled said;

"When I am finished with you, you won't have a choice!" He said in a maniacal voice!

Chernabrogs fist rose as the chains snapped and Sora was free.

"Huh?" he said as he leaned forward and was grabbed by hi opponents gigantic hand.

"Bring forth the Keyblade!" He yelled, Sora only looked away "I see…" He said "…then

I'll have to take drastic measures!" He yelled throwing Sora into the solid brick wall. Just

From the impact Sora knew had broken his left arm and a few ribs, he also figured he

had broken his left leg.

"Ahhrgh!" he yelled, as Chernabrong repeatedly bashed him into the ground…

--- Meanwhile ---

It seem Kairi had waited an eternity before the door slowly creaked open, but she did not

expect the person who stood waiting

"You…" She said staring into the dark blue eyes of Riku

"Hello Kari, and aren't we enjoying life today?"

"You bastard, what have you done with…" She said but was cut off

"Sora? You mean the asshole that let me DIE! Sora is not my friend or yours. You

shouldn't rely on him, he's not going to save you. Ha ha ha ha" He chuckled "and if I

were you, I wouldn't count on his pathetic friends either."

"You are not the Riku I knew! The Riku I knew would never join the heartless!"

"Guess what, I did! You're just too hopelessly in love with that little shit Sora!" He

sneered

"…Y…you have changed so much…since that day, when we were gonna leave on our

raft…"

"Ha, you really think so? I was gonna push him off once we were out far enough. Then

tell you he fell."

"You…you're sick and twisted!" She said stepping away from him

"Glad you _finally _notice, but hey, is Sora really, any better?" he said exiting as the

heartless sealed the door. This got her thinking 'is that really Riku?' She thought and

thought for hours, until again she heard the door creaking open.

"I do hope my apprentice wasn't so rude?" It was Decamatus, he seemed almost stunned

to see her.

"You, you're the son of a bitch who corrupted Riku! And you're going to hurt Sora!" She

said running towards him! She went to strike him in the chest when he caught he hand in

his.

"Your weak." He said twisting her wrist "Don't try to get way, if you do I'll break your

arm." This quickly put fear into young Kairi, and the fear was of him. "That's a good

girl." He said

"Who…who are you?" She said

"I am Decamatus, son of the seeker of Darkness. Son of Ansem!" This put more fear

into her, for she already feared Ansem.

"And you my dear have a privilege." He said still slightly turning her wrist

"And what possible privilege could you possible give!" She said with a tear in her eye

"The _privilege _of being my bride!" he said with a look of lust in his eyes

"You do know I am only 16 right?"

"Ahh my dear, I did not say when we would wed! Only that we would!" he said looking

directly into her eyes not "Hmph, but until we do you will be treated like the princess

you are!" He said as the musty old room suddenly changed to a room that completely the

opposite of the old one. It was beautiful!

"Enjoy your stay my dear!" he said

So this is chapter five enjoy R&R


	6. Brutal Measures, Daring Rescue

Tide of change: Awakening

This is chapter six and those kids reading this I suggest you skip this chapter it's very… gory

Chapter Six: Brutal Measures, Daring Rescue, Hidden Powers

Chernabrong now held what appeared to be a simple corpse. A lifeless body, then it

moved, and Chernabrong smiled.

"So, you are not dead yet? Good I wasn't finished with you!" He yelled as he dropped the

bloody and bruised body of Sora. He fell from a two story height and when he hit the

ground there was a loud snap. 'There's no… way I can keep this up' he thought as blood

trailed from his mouth onto the cold stone floor. As he reathed in pain a man teleported

into the room

"Ahhh I see the torture is going well. What has he told you thus far!" Decamatus said

staring into the eyes of torture itself

"Nothing, he has told me nothing sir! Please I have tried my very best to…" Chernabrog

begged

"ENOUGH! YOU PESALINT LITTLE WORM! DO NOT BEG FOR FORGIVNESS!"

He yelled as Chernabrong backed away "Now if torture of the body did not work, maybe

torture of the mind will. Find out the most important thing in is life then report to me!"

"Yes my liege!" Chernabrong said as he bowed "Now we will have all sorts of fun!"

--- Meanwhile ---

Actually Kairi was begging to think this Decamtus guy wasn't so bad. He was a little

Crazy, but he wasn't that bad! I mean he had let her stay in this cool room. Or was he just

Trying to persuade her of just that! 'No Ansem was pure evil, and so is his son!' she

thought now coming up with a plan to escape. 'but how, the entire place is crawling with

heartless.' It seemed all hope was lost until she heard a familiar noise!

"Sora?" The voice called out, "SORA!"

"Let's check this one Goofy!" It was Donald and Goofy!

"Donald! Goofy! Help I'm in here!" She yelled

"Kairi? Is that you?" Donald yelled as Goofy pushed open the door, as soon as the were

visible she jumped out and hugged them both.

"Where is Sora at?" Goofy asked

"I…I don't know." She said looking down

"Don't worry we'll find him!" Donald said "You should head back to the gummi ship!"

"I don't think so!" She said with a mad look on her face "Your not gonna leave me at the

Gummi ship! Besides I can fight!" This caused Donald to laugh "Laugh if you want, but

I don't think you've seen what I can do!" She said as a flame ignited in her hand!

"Wha?" He quacked!

"Yeah, my grandma taught me how to use magic, I specialize in ice but I like fire too!"

She said laughing "And I don't need a staff!" She bragged

"Uhhh good thing to, we got company," Goofy said with his shield raised. He was right

because there were hundred of heartless pouring down the stairwell.

"You guys ready," She asked, and they both nodded. Unfortunately she stood no chance

without practice, before long they were being beat back and out of the castle and after a

while they were in the 1st district. It was horrid. There were villagers being slaughtered

by mages and defenders and there was Scar. Standing inside a huge pack of powerwilds.

That's when they saw Cid, he was in a huge fighting machine and he was obliterating the

Heartless.

"GO!" He yelled "I can handle things here; you should go save Cloud, Leon and Yuffie!

they're in the second district!"

Then the three of them ran to the second district

This is chapter six, next there will be a big fight scene and a little romance between Cloud and Yuffie!


End file.
